pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Bosbaan
The Bosbaan is a rowing course in the Amsterdam Forest . In 1934 began the digging of this rowing course in the context of job creation . On 6 May 1937 the first regatta was held on the then 2,200 meters long and 72 meters wide runway. The Bosbaan this offered an alternative to the River Amstel and Ringvaart, which were held until then rowing regattas. To comply with the rules applicable to international rowing events is the Bosbaan widened twice. The first time in 1963 with a widening to six lanes and 92 meters, before the European Championship of 1964. The second time was in 2001 to 118 yards and eight championship courses to meet the current requirements for world championships. The extensions were done by the job if it were some compass degrees to turn. At the finish the widening can be observed most clearly: The grandstand was demolished. Content * 1 National and students rowing competitions * 2 International regatta * 3 Other sports ** 3.1 Swimming ** 3.2 Fish National- and students rowing competitions Among others * Hollandia / NK Small numbers * National Final Matches * Skøll Cup * Asopos Autumn Contests * Orca's League Final Matches and Business Eight Regatta * Okeanos League Tournament * ARB / NK Big Numbers * Argo Sprint International rowing competitions [ edit ] In 1964 took the European championships rowing place at the Bosbaan and in 1977 the world championships . Also in 2014 found the world championships rowing place here. The Royal Holland Cup (K-HB) is an international Rowing FISA recognized top-rowing regatta and is a famous international classic in the rowing sport that can be compared to the Henley Royal Regatta . In July 2005 the first international championships on the Bosbaan be rowed since the last expansion (2001): the WU23, the world championships for rowers to 23 years.In 2006, the Junior World Championships were (World Junior Championships) held at the Bosbaan and in 2007 the Bosbaan rowing was the location of the second game in the World Cup. Major international tournaments at the Bosbaan: * 2010: European Universities Rowing Championships (Students EK) * 2011: World Championship under 23 * 2013: World Cup * 2014: World Championships Other sports Swimming The Bosbaan is also place many years before the opening of the long course season for open water swimmers been. The competitions were organized at the Bosbaan by the Amsterdam swimming clubs Y and DJK .The participants for the longest race distances, 2 kilometers breaststroke and freestyle, with cattle cars were driven to the end of the rowing course: the finish of the stand. Further, there were also swimming competitions over 1 kilometer freestyle performance and various recreational trips. To continue the tradition in 2013, the open water swim again for the first time in 17 years organized by Zwemvereniging OEZA from Heemskerk. Fishing During the fishing season , the entire north side a popular fishing spot. The south (Amstelveen side) is that to a lesser extent, because there is a cycle track and the only road through the forest where cars are allowed. Category:Surface water in North Holland Category:Rowing in Netherlands Category:Sports accommodation in Amsterdam Category:Sports in Amstelveen Category:Swimming in Netherlands